Sorry
by FreshFace
Summary: Koushirou knew he hurted Mimi. Now there she is with someone else and all he ever want is to make it right again. Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

**I watched Digimon Tri Part 2, the second part focused a lot on Mimi and Jou's character development which I wasn't disappointed with. I felt like I could relate so much with both of them. Struggling with my own persona and working vs childhood, it's reality. They were one of the realest and relatable characters ever.**

 **Part 2 has a lot of KouMi and a bit of JouMi. I was inspired to write this after watching it. KouMi is my OTP but after seeing the interaction between Jou and Mimi, I feel in love with their chemistry. You guys can clearly see how open she is with Jou. They are sooo underrated.**

 **Soo... I hope you guys enjoy what I whipped out. Pairing mainly focus on KouMi but has a hint of JouMi. Please leave a review and excuse the grammar issue~ constructive criticsm is always welcomed.**

* * *

"I'm so glad you're back with us, Jou-senpai!" The girl smiled brightly as she gave the older boy a bear hug.

From where he was standing, Koushirou could see how Jou's face instantly went red as Mimi pulls him into her arms, and from what she's wearing, he can see why his face would lit up… especially since her chest is pressing so firmly against the older guy.

He cursed inwardly both at the duo and at himself. The jealous looks he gave towards the bluenette didn't go unnoticed by Sora and she only gave a small smile towards the geek's way.

Sora crept behind Koushirou as he continues to send jealous glares towards Jou and Mimi. Mimi's voice can be heard as she tells Jou how cool their new Digimons partner evolution is.

"Is something bothering you?" Sora asked casually.

Koushirou jumped, almost dropping his laptop on the ground. His face went red as he looks directly at Sora, a surprised look on his face.

"S-Sora-san!"

Sora then diverts back her attention towards Mimi and Jou. Jou was barely able to talk since Mimi kept cutting him off, exclaiming how she missed fighting by his side and how she wished from now on he would be here with them. With her.

* * *

The redhead grips his pants and left the scene. Worried about him, Sora went after her friend.

"Idiot!" Koushirou yelled at himself as he punched the wall, ignoring the stabbing pain he felt on his knuckles. Luckily there weren't anybody around since most students and staffs were outside, enjoying the school's festival.

"Koushirou… maybe you should tell her." Sora said, her expression showed how sorry she is towards her redhead friend.

"No thanks, Sora-san.." He smiled faintly towards her as he walks past her, hiding the bruise on his knuckles.

* * *

"Jou-senpai~~~~!"

Jou this. Jou that. Ever since Jou manages to toss his worries and rejoin the Digidestined, all Mimi had ever done since was showering him with all of her attention and it was beginning to get on Koushirou's nerve.

Koushirou never hated Jou. He respected him as a senior and as a friend but it drives him nuts whenever he saw him with Mimi.

Mimi… it was probably his fault that she barely notices him now.

She hasn't talked much to him ever since he called her selfish for fighting against Ogremon.

He didn't mean it. It just came out and now there's nothing he could do to take it all back. She's probably still offended by it since he never said sorry. Though he can't see that she's still mad at him but he knows she still is. She just hid it better this time and no one seems to notice. Mimi always had this… façade that she hid well from everybody. Nobody has seen her sad or deeply hurt… well, no one but Jou.

Is Jou always been so special to her?

Why is it Jou?

Why did she have to talk to Jou of all people whenever she's going through a tough time?

"Koushirou-kun~" Mimi's voice brought his attention back towards the group. Lost in his thoughts, he forgot where they had left off. Taichi and the rest gave him a puzzled look since it isn't like Koushirou to be spacing out in the middle of discussion … well all except for Mimi. She seems she didn't care much. She didn't even look at him in the eye after she calls out for him.

"If you're not okay… maybe we can talk about this tomorrow,okay?" Taichi smiles, giving the redhead a thoughtful look as the rest nodded in agreement.

One by one everyone left… everyone except for Mimi.

She's alone with him and he wonders why he hadn't left yet. Normally she would be rushing to go shopping or hang out with the rest but now, there is laying on his leather sofa and texting on her phone so casually. Her face expressionless.

The room was silent, minus the occasional beeping of Mimi's phone. The air felt thick and Koushirou was having an argument with himself on what he should say to her. God… he felt like an idiot.

"M-mimi-san…" He began, swallowing the lump in his throat as he watched the girl, still texting and ignoring him. "I-I…" he continues on but this time his voice is barely audible. It's so embarrassing to admit defeat but Koushirou felt like it's the right thing to do. To tell her how sorry he is for hurting her all the time. "I'm s-sorry."

"…" No answer. Mimi continues on by pressing the keys on her pink cellphone, texting with Sora or Jou he thought. Jou… God, he's beginning to hate the guy.

"It hurts… Koushirou-kun." She said, her voice sounded painful to hear as Koushirou noticed her phone wasn't in her hand anymore, probably tucked away in her bag as she sat up, avoiding his gaze.

"It hurts a lot…" She finished off and gets up, gather her belongings and left the room.

Koushirou just sat on his chair, too dumbfound by her confession and watched her left.

If he could turn back time… he would punch himself in the face before he let himself hurt her with his words.

"Mimi-san…" The redhead called out for the girl who had already left him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you alright, Mimi-kun?"

That was a stupid question. Obviously she isn't from the way she's pouting her lips and put on a childish face.

Jou smiled slightly as he get up from his desk and sat next to her on the floor, patting her head gently which made her sighed loudly, her face suddenly turns gloomy.

"You and Koushirou haven't talk?"

Mimi shakes her head, a frown visible on her face.

These pass couple of days, his two friends haven't been talking to one another much and it was beginning to get everyone worried. The bluenette gave her a thoughtful look as he messed her hair and move his hand away, leaving the girl irritated.

"It's his fault, Jou-senpai…"

Jou smiled and looks away. "Maybe… but he did say he was sorry, didn't he? What else do you want him to do? Koushirou is… well, you know how he is."

Mimi only yells back at him, saying how nerds are nerds and don't even know how to cheer up a girl when she's upset. After a few nagging, she decides to leave as she is sick and tired of being ignored and having Jou taking Koushirou's side rather than hers.

As the door behind him closed, his phone suddenly rang and he checks to see the caller was Koushirou. Wasting no time, he quicklys pressed the answer button.

"Hey!" The older guy greeted.

"Is… Mimi's with you?" The redhead asked, sounding anxious for an answer.

"She was, why?"

"It's nothing. Thanks" He said and hangs up.

"Koushirou…?"

* * *

Koushirou instantly smashed his fist against his desk as soon as he hangs up. The thought of Mimi with Jou. Mimi crying against Jou's chest. The thought of her being ALONE with him made his blood boils with anger. "Argh! Why am I getting worked up over this?! After all, she always preferred Jou more than me! She always had!" He yells at the empty room which caught the attention of Tentomon.

"Koushirou?" Tentomon called out for his partner.

"T-tentomon…" Seeing his partner infront of him calms his anger. He knew how worried his Digimon would get if he saw him this way any longer.

"Is it about … Mimi-san?" As if being able to read his mind, Koushirou only stare at his partner in disbelief. Feeling a bit embarrassed, he looks away bashfully, hint of red in his face confirms the Digimon's suspicions.

"You two should talk." It wasn't a suggestion. It was an order. While Tentomon respected his partner, he felt like this is something Koushirou needs to settle with Mimi instead of blindly throwing his rage.

Koushirou hesitated at first but after much consideration, he wasted no time and dialed her number on his phone. It felt like forever for her to answer and he was beginning to get worried that she really doesn't want anything to do with him.

"Hello…?" When Koushirou heard her voice, he felt butterflies in his stomach and he thought about what he wanted to say… there were so many things he wanted to say and yet it's so difficult to form them into words. "Mimi-san…" The computer genius began, his face felt hot from the blood rushing in his vein. It's just Mimi… he thought. Mimi. Mimi might have her flaws and yet to him, she seems so perfect… Her silence was painfully sweet yet he just wants her to know all of his thoughts. His feelings for her. "Mimi-san… I… I didn't mean it when I called you selfish. I-I …I was worried about you. You were vulnerable to attacks and if anything were to happen to you… I will never be able to forgive myself."

"…Say it to my face." Her voice sounded soft and Koushirou's face went bright red, swearing that she was smiling against her phone. "Koushirou-kun… I'll be right there in a moment." Her announcement made his heart beats rapidly and before he could answer back, she hangs up. Koushirou looks up to find Tentomon not in sight and his head begins to form scenarios after scenarios.

Mimi's coming over after his declaration. What could that possibly lead to? What… wait. No! He cursed at himself, tugging his red hair as he resist the urge to throw himself from the building. Idiot! No! Mimi's not like that! The more he scolds himself, more scenarios pops into his head. God,Koushirou!

"Koushirou-kun!" Her voice rings across the room and he forces himself to turn around to meet her beautiful gaze. When did she...? How did she get in here? Nothing seemed to matter anymore as she flashes him a warm and radiant smile, walking towards him. When they came face to face, merely inches away from one another, Mimi looks at him deeply as a light flushed appeared on her cheeks. "Koushirou-kun… what were you saying?"


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, I'm sorry if the characters are OOC. I hope you guys enjoy this final chapter! It's kinda just pop out, lol. Also Anon asked me to bring a bit Part 2, I tried my best. ^^;**

* * *

Lost for words, he just stood there, staring into her eyes. Mimi … damn it,Koushiro! Speak!

"You were saying, Koushiro-kun?" Mimi said in a sing-a-song tune, looking at him playfully as if taunting him to repeat his earlier confession. He wanted to but… he's at lost for words. Where did all of his courage go?

"Mimi-san…" He began, his gaze showed determination which surprised the girl however they soften as soon his face flushed and he soon find himself unable to look at her in the eye. Damn, she always manages to make him so nervous.

"Well… if you have nothing to say, then bye~" Mimi teases, turning around to leave but she was quickly stopped by a quick grab by her wrist. She quickly returns her attention back towards the redhead, surprise written all over her face.

"Mimi-san… don't go. I just… am sorry." He brought her close to him, pulling her into an embrace. Her hair smelled so good, her skin feels so soft. He inhaled deeply, processing the situation into his head. All the resentment he felt earlier faded as he held the beauty close. She didn't move nor struggle, she only let him hold her.

Koushiro began to regret doing this. She didn't seem to respond the same nor push him away. "God, Mimi! Just give me any form of hint!" He mentally scold her. "Koushiro-kun…" She called out, resting her chin on his shoulder as she closed her eyes, relaxing in his embrace. "Please…tell me what you said on the phone."

"Well…" He began, hesitating at first but soon found courage in him to say the things he had been holding in after seeing her for the first time in years. He thought how she matured and grown. She still retains her carefree and compassionate side, but something in her did change. Her physical features also drasticly change. He did thought of her as attractive but now, she's stunning,beautiful. "Mimi…I…" He was quickly cut off by the thought of her rejecting him over Jou. A frustration look visibly seen on his face as he thought of the first time she saw Jou and how she threw herself at him, the cheerfulness can be seen on her face. She never did that with him.

"Koushirou-kun…?" She asked, losing her patience as she waited for the redhead's confession. Pulling away a little, she looks at him in the eye, jealously and anger can be seen.

"Don't you have Jou to go to?" He asked, sarcasm hinted in his voice.

"What…?"

"You love him,right? I can see that in your eyes." He forces a smile, bracing himself for the answer that'll shatter his heart into tiny pieces. Shit, he's trying his best not to cry and he's doing a bad job at it since Mimi kept staring at her, noticing his eyes getting watery. Great, his first romance is a heartbreaking one. Falling for one of your best friends and later knowing that she loves one of your bestfriends. He felt like he's a character in a sappy romance novel.

"Koushirou-kun!" a flick on his forehead brought his attention back to her and he looks at her.

"IF I LOVE JOU-SENPAI THEN I WOULDN'T BE HERE!" She yelled, almost scaring him away. The loudness of her voice could shake the entire room.

 _"W-what does that mean?"_ He thought, his face beginning to get red. What did she mean by that? Does that mean that she… she enjoys being with him?

"Quit with the calculations!" as if being able to read his mind, Mimi scolded him, flicking his forehead once more, causing the redhead to rub the spot she had flick.

"Koushiro-kun…here I am here, expecting you tell me how you feel about me but ended up with glares. Hmph." She pretended to sulk, her arms crossed against her chest as she pouted her lips, a little upset.

"Mimi-san…I'm sorry, okay? I don't mean to bring up Jou. It's just… seeing you with him again make me feel… this intense urge to smack him across the face. I don't hate him…but you know… I just-"

"Jealous?" Mimi cut him off, smirking deviously.

"Y-yeah…" He admitted, his eyes glued to the floor. "B-but Mimi-san, I meant what I said earlier… I didn't mean it when I called you selfish. I care about you… a lot more than I care about myself. I don't know what I'll do if Ogremon lands a scratch on you… that's why I said what I did. I just don't want you to rush yourself into that sort of situation ever again… I can't let you get hurt…I just can't, Mimi…"

Mimi gave a soft sigh, smiling gently as she leaned close towards him, her chest pressing firmly against his, her face visibly red from the close distance. She breathe softly, lips brushing against his as she looks at him in the eye before closing the distance between them and pressing her lips against his.

Koushiro was caught by surprise when she kissed him gently. He panicked but didn't want to ruin this moment so he act purely on instinct and kissed her back, she tasted like strawberry and mint, he thought.

Before he could deepened the kiss, Mimi pulled away earning her an irritated glare at Koushiro. She giggles, realizing that she's teasing him. "Sorry…" She made the puppy look which made Koushiro's heart melt. He instantly forgives her. He brought her close to him once more, rubbing her back as he closed his eyes. "Mimi… I'm sorry for being a jerk to you but I-I love you…" He confessed,unable to look at her in the eye as he is too shy to.

"I know. I love ya too,nerd! Oh,apology accepted~ " She giggles,giving him a peck on the lips earning a soft glare from her nerd.


End file.
